


Surprises

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 + 1, All mistakes are mine, Dean likes to tease, First work for this fandom, Friends to Lovers, Human AU, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: The three times Dean managed to surprise Cas when he was playing a video game and the one time Cas returned the favour.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> So I recently only just started watching supernatural (I know, 14 years late) but I was gone on these two at 4x01 (if I’m not lying to myself I started it because of destiel). This is my first work for this fandom so I hope you enjoy. I got this idea from some art from Instagram I found. 
> 
> Went for an AU because I’m only up to Season 7. 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
1.  
The first time Dean surprised Castiel when he was playing a game, was Castiel’s first time ever playing one.

“Cassss! Come on, play with me” Dean wined at his best friend, pouting as he looked at him. “Come on man, you’re around here, the weathers crap what else are you going to do.”

“Dean. I’m perfectly fine sat in here whilst you play your game whilst I’m sat here reading my book. It’s gotten really interesting.” Castiel responded smiling at him.

“I don’t want to feel like I’m ignoring you! Come on man, you never play with me on video games. For once, put down your book and have some fun. I’ll make it worth your while.” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows slightly earning a slight chuckle from the blue eyed boy.

“And what can you possibly do to make it ‘worth my while’?” Castiel questioned, smirking ever so slightly at Dean.

“I can make you my special burgers that you love so much. I know Sammy would like some for dinner too so that’s a win win situation for all three of us.” Dean answered.

“You drive a hard bargain Winchester..” Castiel said and acted like he was thinking about it, which caused Dean to smile. Dean knew there would be no way in hell that Cas could refuse that offer. “But its still going to have to be a no.” Castiel then finished, which caused Dean’s smile to fall. It’s not that Cas didn’t want to play the game its just that…

“Oh come on! Why not man? I know you can’t say no to the chance to eat my burgers, so what gives Cas?” Dean asked, sighing. He just wanted to play a video game where Cas could be involved. More often then not when he was playing a game when Cas was round, despite the many times he said it was fine, Dean couldn’t help but feel like he’s neglecting the younger boy.

“I don’t know how to play…” Castiel trailed off mumbling quietly, looking down at his hands, playing with his fingers.

“What was that, I didn’t quite get that.”

“I don’t know how to play, Dean. You know what my parents are like. Throughout my whole childhood it was always school on top of anything else. I couldn’t indulge in things that everyone else liked. As you well know, I wasn’t allowed to watch the tv so play video games was certainly out of the question. Hell, I’m lucky I had you as a friend because no one wants the weird quiet kid that has next to no social life as a friend. I’m shocked that you did if I’m going to be honest. We’re two completely different people.” Castiel explained, not daring to look up at Dean. It’s not that he thought Dean would be malicious about the subject, he just daren’t see Dean’s reaction.

“Cas. It’s okay, man. Is this why you always refused, because you didn’t know how to play? Cas, everyone’s got to start somewhere, you know? I’ll show you, so no more excuses. Put that book down come sit here next to me and enjoy yourself playing a game with your best friend.” Dean said reassuringly, patting the spot on the couch next to him.

With a small smile, Cas got up from the arm chair he was sat on, put his book on the coffee table and sat down next to Dean. “Alright, so, what have I got to do?” He then asked, picking up the spare controller once he was comfy.

“Right so, you want to do this for run, this for shoot, this to pick up items. Then you want to do this to hide yourself and once your hidden and an enemy asks by, you need to do this to do a sneak attack. You got it?” Dean showed, pressing the corresponding buttons on his own controller. Castiel nodded, watching Dean’s movements carefully. “And look, until you’re confident, we’ll be on the same team so I can look out for you.” Dean then added with a wink which caused Castiel to roll his eyes playfully.

“My hero.” Castiel responded sarcastically as he watched Dean set the game up. After a few rounds, Castiel was still none the riser on how to play the game correctly, despite Dean claiming to look out for him, Cas was still one of the first ones to die on each round they played.

Eventually, Dean took pity on the younger boy, so he hid his character to minimise the risk of himself dying and watched Cas play – who’s fingers were pressing every button on the controller apart from the ones Dean suspected he wanted to press to get the right action.

“Cas, c’mere” Dean finally said, after having enough of watching Castiel suffer. Wrapping one arm around Cas, he placed both hands on top of Cas’ and intertwined their fingers together slightly. “You want to be doing this.” Dean said, after a minute to gather his thoughts. What was he doing? He knows this is risky considering he had a crush on – okay maybe loved – the guy. After spending a minute or two guiding Castiel’s fingers to the right buttons, he removed his hands from the other boys, but didn’t move his arms.

With the movement of Dean’s hands leaving his own, Castiel looked at Dean – forgetting they were in the middle of a match. When did their faces get so close together? Castiel wasn’t sure, but he was appreciating it anyway. Ones breath mingling with the others. Slowly, both boys moved closer until their lips were touching, Castiel placing his hand on Deans cheek whist Dean pulled him closer. Both, lost in the moment until a loud noise disrupted them, signalling game over as both their characters got killed.

“So, well… that was something.” Dean said, breaking the silence, not moving away from the other boy. Castiel could only make a ‘hmm’ noise in response. “I’m not going to lie Cas, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

“Me too Dean… what does this make us now Dean, because I won’t take it back.” Castiel eventually said, moving away slightly so he could properly look at Dean.

“I don’t want to take it back either, Cas. In fact, I would very much like to do that again but before that, I would like to take you out on a date, I want to treat you like you deserve to be treated.” Dean explained, tracing patterns on Castiel’s back with his fingers.

“I would like that very much too, but you don’t need to go special with me Dean, as long as I’m with you, its all I want.” Castiel said, smiling widely. “So does this mean we’re dating now?”

“It appears so, if that’s okay with you?” Dean asked, smiling also.

“It’s perfect with me Dean.” Castiel answered before capturing Dean’s lips in another kiss.

* * *

 

2.  
The second time, was a few months later- not long after Dean’s 19th birthday. Dean was working late and Castiel was sat with Sam for the most of the evening until it was Sam’s bed time. Whilst he waited for Dean to get home from work, Castiel decided to play on the game again – determined one of these days he was going to beat Dean one of these days – if it was he last thing he’d do. Castiel was so engrossed in the game, he didn’t notice that Dean had come back until he felt someone lean over the back of the couch and wrap their arms around him from behind.

“Hey babe.” Dean said with a chuckle as he kissed Castiel’s cheek, watching the actions that the avatar was making on the tv screen. “I see you’re getting better at this”

“Well, I had an excellent teacher for one, and two, I got bored after Sam went to bed so I thought, why not try and better my skills. I wasn’t intending to be so engrossed in it though. I didn’t hear you come in.” Castiel responded, pausing the game so he could look at Dean.

“I figured as much when you didn’t shout back when I walked in.” Dean responded with a chuckle, smiling.

“As if you’re any better sometimes.” Castiel shot back, before wrinkling his nose in disgust. “Go have a shower, you stink.”

“I’m offended!” Dean responded, voice laced in mock hurt. “Yeah I’m going for one now, I just wanted to say hello.” Dean added, before kissing Cas’ cheek again before removing his arms and walking away.

Half an hour later, a freshly washed and dressed Dean came downstairs to find his boyfriend still engrossed in the game. Dean smirked slightly to himself and made it a mission to distract Cas from it.

“Do I smell better now?” Dean said, announcing his presence and sat next to Cas on the couch before pulling him onto his lap and wrapping his arms tightly round him.

“Dean!” Castiel squeaked, narrowly dodging being killed on the game. With an eyeroll, Castiel made himself comfy on Dean’s lap with it being evident that Dean was not going to let him go. “You’re being awfully affectionate tonight.”

“Just missed you, that’s all.” Dean said, nuzzling his head into Castiel’s shoulder and sighing happily. Moments like this, both men cherished. They both loved being in each others arms.

“Yeah, I missed you too. Sam asleep?” Castiel asked, putting all his concentration back into the game but still listening for whatever Dean had to say.

“Fast asleep, poked my head round his door before jumping in the shower.” Dean answered before softly kissing Castiel’s collarbone and trailing his kisses up to the side of Castiel’s neck before finding the one sweet spot that always sends shivers down Castiel’s spine. Sure enough, Castiel began to squirm in Dean’s lap.

“Dean what – ah- what are you doing?” Castiel asked, trying to remain his concentration on the game as Dean sucked a bruising mark on that spot.

“Just making you feel loved that’s all.” Dean muttered against Castiel’s neck as his hands began to slide under Castiel’s shirt, roaming against his bare skin for a couple of minutes before one hand gradually began to slide lower..

“Dean.” Castiel said warningly as Dean’s fingers undid the button on his jeans and pushed the zipper down so he could get Castiel’s jeans down just enough without Castiel having to move and give access to his rapidly hardening cock. “I’m trying to concentrate.” He then added as Dean’s hand slipped into his underwear.

“So am I.” Dean simply said, making his own erection known as he wrapped his hand around Castiel’s and started to move his hand ever so slowly. Castiel bit back a moan at Dean’s ministrations as he tried to focus what concentration he had left at finishing the match. He wanted to finish on top but as the seconds went by, it seemingly became less and less of a chance.

“Dean” Castiel all but whimpered out as Dean’s hand begun to move faster with each pump, with Dean going back to attacking his neck with kisses.

“That’s it Baby, let it out.” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear after a minute. Castiel groaned and leaned back against Dean, breathing heavily as he lost the strength to remain sat up. Dean knew all the ways get Castiel like this and he took full advantage of that. Castiel tried to remain strong but as the words ‘game over’ flashed on the screen, what little concentration Castiel had let left with the match and with that, he turned around so he was facing Dean, wrapping his legs around his hips.

“That was very naughty of you, Dean.” Castiel growled out, as Dean stopped his movements and smirked at Castiel.

“Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it, hmm?” Dean responded, raising his eyebrow slightly as he adjusted their positions so they were lying down on the couch with Dean on top, smirking. “I mean, you don’t mean to say-“ Dean started before pressing a kiss into Castiel’s lips, “that I did that on purpose, no?” He continued before pulling away and standing up, smirk widening. “I couldn’t be that cruel…” Dean finished before starting to walk away.

“Dean.. what?” Castiel managed to squeak out, mind catching up to what was happening.

“Goodnight babe.” Dean called out, before disappearing off to his room, leaving a gobsmaked Castiel on the couch.

“God damnit.”

* * *

 

3.  
The third time wasn’t for another year or so. Castiel had broke his ankle a couple of weeks prior, so he was on limited movements – which, Castiel got annoyed with before much long because he got bored quickly. One day, Dean had come home with a new game which he had insisted that they both play straight away, so Castiel agreed straight away. Whilst Dean still won the majority of the games that they played together, Castiel’s skills were getting better.

“So why insist on a new game? We have loads that haven’t been completed yet you know. Maybe we should cut back on how much we spend on this. There could be other things we can spend the money on.” Castiel said, as Dean put the game in the console.

“Trust me babe, you’re going to love it.” Dean said, standing up and walking back to the couch, handing Castiel his controller.

“What makes you so sure of that? Losing too you – repeatedly may I add – is not something I consider fun, no matter how you see it.” Castiel responded, rolling his eyes slightly.

“Aw, Cas. Don’t be so hard on yourself, you’re getting better and I promise not to kill you… straight away at least. You’ve learned a lot this last year.” Dean encouraged with a smile.

“My hero.” Castiel muttered as the game started. “I’ve only learned as much as I have because we’ve been living together for the last 10 months. If I still lived with my mother, I’d still need help.”

“Sure, whatever you say. Let’s just play, like I say, you’ll enjoy it.” Dean said, before kissing Castiel’s cheek as a new game loaded.

“Huh. The avatars look alarmingly similar to, well, us.” Castiel acknowledged once the game was loaded.

“Do they? Huh. Never noticed on the box. Must be a coincidence.” Dean said with a shrug but fighting back a smile. Dean knew that the avatars looked like them, because it was how he planned it to be. A couple of days after Castiel had broke his ankle, he found a booth that can make you into a game avatar and have your own game. So, he showed the designer a picture of Castiel and what he wanted the game to entail, including one specific thing. Today it was finally ready.

“Dean, where are all our enemy’s, we’re in a random field by ourselves. This game is very confusing, I don’t understand why you wanted it.” Castiel said confused as he controlled his avatar to look around.

“Maybe we gotta go explore.” Dean suggested, knowing full well that there was little enemy’s to be killed in the game. With a shrug, Castiel controlled his avatar to walk around alongside Dean’s. After walking around for a little while and beginning to walk up the hill, the sun in the game began to set. Dean begun to get nervous, a ring box burning a hole in his pocket.

“Dean… what is going on? Why don’t we have to do anything in this game? I think you better get your money back for it.” Castiel moaned, as their characters got to the top of the hill. Once they reached the top of the hill, however, half a dozen enemy’s jumped out and started fighting. “Damnit! Really? Now?” Castiel then moaned as he proceeded to kill the enemy’s getting engrossed in the actions, so completely oblivious to the fact that Dean’s avatar was no longer moving and Dean had moved.

Once the fighting had finished in the game, Castiel controlled the camera to move around to check for any more enemy’s that may be sneaking up on them. Instead of enemy’s, he found Dean’s avatar kneeling down on one knee, which caused Castiel to freeze in his motions. “Dean… what…?” Castiel managed to say, before looking at Dean to find the real life version in the same position.

“Cas. I wanted to propose to you like video game me is doing to video game you, but since you broke your ankle, that wasn’t a possibility and I decided I couldn’t wait until your ankle was healed. So, when I found a booth where you could design your own video game, I jumped at the chance. You know I don’t do touchy feely stuff, but here goes anyway…” Dean started before clearing his throat.   
“Cas, I could say from the moment I met you I was in love with you, but I won’t because that’s not true. We’ve known each other since we were children, where we didn’t know what love is, not in the true sense of the word anyway. But, when I was 15, that’s when I realised I was in love with you. That, scared the shit out of me. I didn’t know how to handle being in love with another boy and, I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to risk losing my best friend, so I repressed those feelings because I believed having you as my best friend was better then not having you at all. Then you came out as gay, and I felt like, maybe, just maybe I’d have a chance with you. But other thoughts entered my head along the lines of ‘if you liked me, why haven’t you tried to make a move on me?’ Now I realise it was completely stupid of me too think like that, but Cas, you know what I’m like when I get stuck in my own head. So, I did what I do best, completely ignored my feelings, until one day… that day you started playing video games, where the feelings just over powered and suddenly I couldn’t stop myself from making a move. I’m so glad I did because we wouldn’t be here now if I hadn’t.. I hate to think where I would be. Cas, you’re my rock, the love of my life, my soulmate. I don’t want anyone else in my life as long I have you. I know I don’t deserve you, but I will keep working everyday of our lives to prove that I do. I want to be yours until we grow old and die, that is, if you’ll have me…” Dean trailed off to pause, whilst he pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it to Castiel. “Cas, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband… will you marry me?” Dean asked, looking at Castiel, who was crying.

Castiel couldn’t compose himself to answer at all, Sure the proposal shocked him, but he was going through a whirlwind of emotions. Castiel knew he wanted to marry the man in front of him, but they never talked about marriage and all that stuff that went with it. He wasn’t sure if Dean wanted the same thing he did, but clearly he did. A noise from the game and a vibration from the controller knocked Castiel out of his train of thought.

“Luckily I thought about you being speechless, so I did this too.” Dean said, with a slight chuckle as Castiel looked back at the television screen. On the screen was the option to say yes or no. Managing to gain some composure, Castiel quickly selected the yes option – much to Dean’s relief.

Dean stood up so he could sit back on the couch, before cupping Castiel’s face, gently, and giving the younger man a tender kiss before slipping the engagement ring on Castiel’s ring finger. Castiel cuddled up to his boyfriend – no fiancé – wide smile on his face. He could happily live in this moment forever.

* * *

 

+1  
The one time Castiel managed to surprise Dean when he was playing a game was in their second year of marriage. About a month prior, both Castiel and Dean left a sperm sample for their friend Jo to be a surrogate so that they could have their own child. That was her wedding present to the two men, to be used whenever they were ready to have a baby. After serious talks about it, they wanted the first year just to be them, get their finances sorted and purchase a house with a big enough garden for their child. They wanted to be prepared for their baby before having one. Well as prepared as people could be. Today, Castiel got the news whether or not Jo was carrying their future child.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel said, as he walked into their house from work, to sure enough, find Dean playing the new video game that he purchased a couple of days earlier. The game wasn’t really Castiel’s type, so the game was all Dean’s.

“Hey babe, have a good day at work?” Dean asked, not looking away from the television screen.

“It was good, no different to usual. Hey, have you heard anything from Jo?” Castiel said, coming to sit on Dean’s lap – earning a groan from him as he paused his game. Castiel, of course, knew the answer, but he just wanted to check.

“No, I was hoping you had. Oh god, Cas, what if it’s a negative result and she doesn’t have the heart to tell us?” Dean said, beginning to panic a little.

“Dean, its okay. She’s probably been busy at work and hasn’t had the time to take a test yet. I’m sure we’ll find out soon. Go back to your game.” Castiel reassured, shifting so Dean could see the screen but remained on his lap.

“Okay babe, you’re right.” Dean said, taking a couple of deep breaths before resuming his game. Castiel smiled and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, kissing his neck a couple of times.

Castiel sighed in content, whilst he loved these quiet precious moments with his husband, he couldn’t wait to start the next chapter, which is likely to be more chaotic, of there lives. After about half an hour of watching Dean play, Castiel decided to put Dean out of his misery.

“Hello daddy, I can’t wait to meet you.” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear, smiling as he did. Castiel’s words making Dean freeze as he registered them.

“You mean…” Dean trailed off, looking at Castiel as he nodded pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Jo’s pregnant. We’re going to be parents.” Castiel clarified, showing Dean the picture message that was sent which was Jo smiling wide holding a positive pregnancy test.

“We’re going to be parents!” Dean exclaimed, a wide smile on his face as he pulled Castiel into a rough but passionate kiss. They celebrated by having several rounds of sex – who can blame them they’ve been avoiding having sex for nearly two months just encase none of the embryo’s take and it was advised they didn’t for two weeks until they provided their sample just for the best odds.

9 months later, twins were born. One was a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, the other was a beautiful baby boy with blonde hair also but green eyes. It was really no surprise which sperm fertilised which child. 


End file.
